1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus employing microcapsules.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 63-320242 which corresponds to U.S. Patent Application No. Ser. No. 07/451,238 filed Dec. 15, 1989 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image on an ordinary cut sheet.
This apparatus is designed so as to coat microcapsules and a developer material directly onto a plain paper and thereafter carry out exposure and development. In this apparatus, the microcapsules can be electrostatically coated at a necessary position of the ordinary cut sheet by using a xerographic technique.
However, the above apparatus cannot utilize the most inexpensive frictional electrification for charging of the microcapsules since the microcapsules are in a soft condition at ordinary temperature and they would therefore be ruptured if frictionally charged.
Such undue rupture of the microcapsules is a serious problem since it hinders the formation of images. Further, undue rupture of the microcapsules has sometimes occurred in storage, replenishment, transportation, etc.